Spirit bound
by Magic-81
Summary: my version of spirit bound, starting from chapter 2
1. Chapter 2 and 3

I dont' own any of the characters.

Just having a bit of fun.

Please review and comment!!

* * *

Chapter 2

As I walked out on to the battle field a huge cheer went up, but I didn't have time appreciate it.

I saw a flash of movement on my left, and without thinking I reacted. I was so fast I spooked even myself.

And that was how the rest of my test when, movement, me reacting, always on the offensive.

I got to the end and as my heart began to slow down, the noise in my ears was no longer the sound of it bang in chest, but massive cheering from the stands.

I turned around and looked at the path I had taken through the course, and to my surprise, all the guardians that had attacked were also cheering.

"Well done Hathaway." Alberta said to me over the racket. She was actually smiling at me.

I gave her a grim smile back, "Thanks."

I know I should have been happy, but as Alberta walked me in to the barracks again, Dimitri was in the front of my mind.

"Dude, you totally killed the guardians, total badass Hatchway!" Eddie exclaimed slapping me on the back as I sat down.

"You know me, Rose Hathaway, complete badass." I gave Eddie my winning smile so he wouldn't realise how I felt.

It was then that I realised that all the other novices, or should I say new guardians, stood in front of me all of them bloodied in some way or another, all except me.

My mom came in next, stoic as ever, she stood in front of me. Shit even now she still seemed larger than guardian life. I stood up.

You know you would think having just blitzed the field she would have given me hug or something but all she said was

"Welcome to it, Guardian Hathaway." Then I clicked, she had just called me Guardian Hathaway. I had done it, and she had given me the biggest compliment she could have, she called me Guardian, an equal.

After that, the next hour was a blur. Everyone shock my hand, patted me on the back. I do remember Lissa coming up to me at one point squeezing me as much as her moroi strength would allow.

It was all a blur until my name was called to receive my promise mark. We were in the guardian building again, all my friends took in their surroundings, most of them never having been in here. Old news for me. I sat down and without a word Lionel gave me my promise mark. As usual it hurt like hell, and also as per usual I bit my lip so I wouldn't make a sound. I looked out into the crowded. In the front were Alberta, Stan, and my mother. All the other guardians were lined up behind them.

I moved to the side when Lionel was done, he hadn't bothered giving me the speech on tattoo care like he had the others, we both knew I already had it covered.

At point Alberta and Kirvoa gave speeches. Alberta's was the usual, as you embark on your journey type of stuff. And so was Kirvoa's but damn if that woman couldn't make even a graduation speech into a lecture.

I expected to be given our posting notices, but apparently that would take another day. Alberta had to confer with the Guardian head office and give them our results so they could post us accordingly.

Lissa was so happy she could barely contain it; her happiness came through the bond loud and clear.

"Oh Rose, they can't stop you from being my Guardian now."

I gave her my best happy face, she bought it.

"Yeah it's great." But I still didn't think it would happen, pessimism thy name is Hathaway.

"You broke all the records." She continued. "None of the other guardians even got a chance to lay a finger on you. You were way to fast, oh wow rose this is awesome."

We were at our graduation party. The academy had decorated the commons and put on a D.J. for us everyone was making the most their last night together, and for the other new guardians it was a last night of unadulterated fun. From now on 'they come first' would be all that mattered.

I looked around the room taking everything in, but I couldn't help but feel out of place. None of the others understood yet, but I did. I thought about the people I had already lost, the strigoi I had already killed and thought back to a conversation I had had with my mother after Mason had been killed.

_"Killing Strigoi wasn't as glamorous as I thought it'd be," I told her._

_She gave me a sad smile. "No. It never is."_

These kids had no idea.

"Little Dhampir." Adrian walked up to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I moved out of his arm.

"Not here Adrian, you know nobody can no yet."

We were seeing each other, but I didn't need everyone around here knowing what was going on. I had finally stopped the rumours of my slut reputation and did not need people think I was shacking up with a moroi, let alone a royal moroi, and being a blood whore.

Adrian gave me his best sad face. He really did care about me and had done a lot for me. And I did care for him in my own way, but he knew as well as I did that my heart would always belong to Dimitri. I had tried to tell Adrian that he deserved to be more than just my consolation prize but he had responded by tell me, better to be your consolation prize than to be anyone else's.

He really was sweet once you got pass the drinking. He had basically given up his smoking for me but the drink was another story. He still used it for dulling the effect of his spirit. Unlike Lissa he didn't have a shadow kissed to help him.

"I have come to take you away from this," he swept a hand around the room "Kiddie corner party."

I nodded, that actually sounded like a good idea. "Let me check on Lissa."

"No need she is coming as well, in fact," He looked toward the door he had come through.

Lissa was making an exit.

"Okay."

Chapter 3

We walked through the campus in veritable silence; Adrian was a fast learner and had figured out just to keep his trap shut if I did.

As we walked through the quad I decided I was being rude and should probably talk.

"So did you and Abe have a good time betting on me today?" I smiled so he would realise that I wasn't chastising him.

"Ah, you heard about that, did you." He continued not needing my answer. "You actually made me a lot of money today." He grinned at me.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of assistance to you." I said in my Rose Hathaway, sarcastic bitch voice.

"Come now little dhampir, don't be like that. I have to recoup my loses from your little trip. My trust fund will never be the same."

"Yeah right." I nudged him. "You're Mister Rich Royal. It'll be fine." Again I hid my true emotions with sarcasm, when he had mentioned my trip to Russia I had flinched.

"So where are you taking me Adrian?"

"To my room." He said in a sly tone. I was about to tell him it wasn't going to happen when he cut across me. "Relax Rose. We won't be the only two there." Shit, that's right, Lissa was coming. Man I was sensitive.

Adrian hadn't pressured me about the whole sex thing; in fact he seemed just content to kiss me whenever I let him, which wasn't often.

We continued our walk to his guest rooms in silence, me thinking about how Dimitri should be the one leading me away to a private celebration, not Adrian.

We entered Adrian's room and my breath caught. Everyone was there, my mom, Lissa, Abe, Christian even Alberta.

"AAHH, wow, guys." I said utterly surprised. They had decorated the lounge with streamers and other party decorations.

Adrian, seeing me look around the lounge, explained. "Lissa, we couldn't stop her."

I sighed, "Figures."

I walked further into the room and took a seat, everyone else followed suit.

"So do you want your presents now or latter." Lissa asked me full of smiles.

I smiled back at her; she was my best friend in the world and new exactly how to cheer me up. Presents.

Lissa had given me a gift basket full of skin care products and had told me in the card that she didn't want me getting wrinkly before my time looking after her.

Abe gave me a package of well tailored black suits for my guardian attire.

Alberta told me her gift to me was the training she had given me, and it was true, she had done me a huge favour training me. Her moves were slightly different from the one Dmitri and taught me but just as effective.

Christian also told me his gift instead of giving me one, "no sarcastic comments for tonight is what I'm giving you." Everyone had laughed at that. Everyone, except for Lissa. They still hadn't made up from there breakup over the whole Avery experience. I felt bad for her, if I had been here none of it would have happened, yet again another failure on my part.

But my feelings of failure were soon washed away when I opened my present from my mom.

"Oh, mom, umm." I could speak, yeah yeah, a first from me.

I pull her present from its box.

It was a silver stack. And it was beautiful. And no, not just because it was a stake. It was engraved on the hand hold. Tiny roses intricately woven with ivy vines. I didn't know what to say, and I felt a tears build up in my eyes. I looked at Janine Hathaway she had a small smile on her face.

"Every guardian has their own, my mother gave me my graduation stake, so I am giving you yours."

I simply said thank you to her and then averted my eyes. I would not cry.

The conversation started up then and I inspected my stake a little more. I turned it over and over in my hands making sure every inch was perfect. I stopped after the third or fourth turn. One of the roses wasn't a rose, it was a D in fancy script so if you weren't looking for it, it would just melt in with the roses.

My mother walked over to me and crouched down in front of me.

I looked up and a tear slid down my face. Mom lifted a hand and wiped it away.

"Mom," I started.

But she cut me off.

"I know Rose, I know." She said and then stood up.

I sat there for a couple of minutes taking in that D. She knew, how the hell. I never told her about Dimitri, but she knew. She wouldn't say anymore on the subject. But just knowing I had yet another person who I didn't have to hide how I felt around lightened my soul a little.

The party continued for a while, we had a glass of wine each and we toasted my victory. I put on my happy face. I know everyone in the room now knew about my feelings for Dimitri but only one other person here knew I'd failed. I hadn't been able to bring myself to tell any of them that I had been wrong when I thought I killed Dimitri. I couldn't bear the thought of the sympathetic looks Adrian, Christian and Alberta would have given, and I couldn't tell Janine either, in her eyes today I had become a grownup and forever a guardian, if I told her I had failed in so much she would be so disappointed.

But Lissa knew, she didn't judge me, just tried to console me, and kept tell me that we would heal him and he would be my Dimitri again. With that thought I picctured him, as he was right before I drove my stake into his chest. The red rimmed eyes looking redder from the fighting that had happened that night. The deathly pale skin, that seemed to shine in the moonlight. And the fangs, oh god the fangs. Every time I thought of my time in Russia the first thing that came to the front of my mind was not of the time I had spent in Baia, or Novobrisisk it was the bite always the damn bite.

Abe snapped me out of my reverie.

"So, Rose. I need to tell you something." He said.

We hadn't had the 'I'm your father discussion', and I really didn't feel the need. Far too Star Wars for me. So I cut across his next sentence as it formed on his lips.

"It's alright, we don't need to do this, the whole conversation isn't necessary."

He frowned at.

"Your right." He paused. I thought by the look on his face, that he wasn't actually thinking that in fact he seemed kind of disappointed. Shit.

"Look, it's fine. I get it. You and Janine had some sordid affair, and then there was me." Again with my sarcasm.

"No," he hung his head, "I loved your mother, still do in some respects. But, well, we're both very different people, she is a famous guardian and me . . . . . . . . . Well I'm a business man."

I laughed at that. I still had no idea exactly what 'Zmey' did, and to be honest, I'm not sure I really wanted to know. Ah ignorance is bliss. HUH, yeah right.

"You laugh, why?" His face had turned hard again, just like it had in Siberia when I refused to leave Baia.

I stopped and thought. I knew exactly why, my mother badass guardian, fierce fighter and top class leader, had it all. Well at least to a certain point. She had her career, her reputation and I man that loved her, even if they couldn't be together. And here was me. Alone, having thought I'd killed the man I loved, only to find I'd failed, and a reputation that was questionable if you put it nicely, and yeah I had manage to graduate and I'd be a guardian, but I would never be Lissa guardian, I knew Tatiana too well to think otherwise.

"It's a long story." Was my only reply though, I couldn't voice my opinions; they would just make me seem like some loser teenager with a need for therapy. And I was a guardian now, I would make even my mother look soft, never show my true emotions, I would be the one revered as a god now. I was strong, and I could do what it took to keep my loved ones safe.

Even trying to find a cure for Dimitri, it had occurred to me that it would more than just because of love for him. I need him away from the stigoi, their main goal in their undead lives, other than staying alive was, to kill off the royal moroi lines, and with Dmitri's intermit knowledge of and the court, I knew once he had finish with me he would go after Lissa. I couldn't let that happen, I wouldn't let that happen.

Shit Abe was talking again and I had totally zoned out.

". . . . . So tomorrow I will be once again living at court." He stopped looking expectant.

"Oh, ah, cool." I stammered. I wish I had paid attention. I felt Lissa frustration at me then. She had been listening to my father, and had realised I had zoned out. She moved close to us and ran inference for me.

"Did i hear you say that your moving to court?" She questioned Abe.

I again zoned out thing agin about Dimitri, this time though, it wan't about that night on the bridge or the notes he had been sending me. I thought about how i was going to get the information that was my only chance to save him, and probably Lissa, and myself.


	2. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I woke up early the next night (vampire morning that is), so it was still light outside. I walked down stairs. As I passed the duty matron I gave a small nod.

Ever since I had come back to St. Vladimir's the staff had relaxed the rules a bit for me.

Alberta had sat me down and told me that in an effort to make the rest of my time at school a little easier, I was allowed certain privileges, one such thing is that if there are no other students around after curfew, I'm allow to be out of the dorm.

Alberta had said that it was very obvious that I could defend myself and alert the right people if need be so, being out and about in the school grounds was fine.

As I left the novice dorm, I remembered one of the times I had snuck out to get some air after being in Lissa's head at the wrong time, when she was with Christian. I had just stepped outside when Dimitri had found me.

Only this time I was in bare feet, not water soaked slippers. The weather in Montana was a lot warmer now, no melting snow. There was also another notable difference. No Dimitri.

I stood there now, breathing in the late afternoon air, and soaking up the last of the sunshine. A single tear rolled down my face. And for once I didn't wipe it away. I let it roll down my cheek. I know I said I was going to be hard, and I am, but, in moments like this, my thoughts and feeling are my own.

I closed my eyes and remembered the feel of Dimitri next to me, his lips taking command of mine, the way he knew me better than I knew myself.

I would love him forever, but now those memories always managed to start nice and then are over laid with the time I spent with him Siberia. And by the letters he's spending me, full of threats and then always ending with his love.

"Guardian Hathaway." Said one of the new guardians to the school in greeting, shocking me out of my thoughts.

Alberta and the guardian council had replaced the guardians we lost in the attack and the rescue mission. This one, I can't remember his name, had given me a fright. But I covered it up. I mean I should have been paying attention to my surroundings.

"Good morning." I nodded and replied in answer.

The guardian kept moving, he must have been on duty.

I turn around and went back into the dorm. I needed to shack my sad mood before my meeting with Alberta, Kirvoa and Stan.

"Rose, wait up." Lissa shouted out to me right before I entered the guardian building.

"Hey, what's up?" I said

"Nothing, I just thought I'd come with you to your posting meeting."

"Liss, I don't think. . . ."

"I'm the last Dragomir princess; I'd like to see them try to stop me." she said, a little more forceful than her usual cheery self. She'd been like that ever since the Avery stuff, something about punching someone made her more comfortable in herself, I actual kind of get that.

Before I had a chance to respond, Lissa grabbed my arm and pulled me into the building.

When we walked in to the main room we saw all the other new guardians mulling around.

Eddie came over.

"Hey, Hathaway. Nice of you to join us."

"Hey." I said. "Why's everyone just waiting around, I thought most of you would be on your way by now?"

"Yeah, me too. Stan said something about waiting for you though."

Okay, odd I thought.

"Well, okay. I mean I am more important than the rest of you losers." I said putting on me sarcastic persona.

Eddie laughed and slapped me on the back.

"Yeah right. Total badass." Eddie replied.

Ever since Mason dying Eddie and I had grown closer. Not in a BFF's kind of way, but more of a survivors guilt kind of way. We never talked about Mason, it was just always there.

Just then, the door to Alberta's office opened and Stan stuck his head out.

"Ah, Miss Hathaway, good, your here. Please come in."

Without saying a word I walked into the office. Stan took a seat in a chair next to Alberta and Kirvoa.

"Miss Hathaway please shut the door and take a seat." Kirvoa said, gesturing to the empty seat opposite them.

I turned to close the door just as Lissa came into the room.

"Miss Dragomir, you will need to wait outside, this is a private meeting." Stan said sternly.

Lissa didn't even miss a beat; she just smiled sweetly and strolled forward to stand in front of the staff members.

I shut the door behind her. For a split second, I thought about stopping her, because I knew what she was going to do. She was going to use compulsion on them. But when Lissa sets her mind to something there's stopping her.

"Actually, as I am planning on entering the moroi court, I feel it's essential to learn how the posting process is conducted. And seeing as Rose is my best friend and basically family, it's appropriate for me to be in here." She said. Lissa looked between the three adults, locking eyes with each one in turn.

Kirova spoke this time.

"Absolutely, Miss Dragomir, you are completely right."

The other two nodded slightly. I had never seen Lissa compel so many people at once, and I have to say it was kind of impressive.

I tentatively stepped forward and took my seat, while Lissa stepped back behind me.

"Miss Hathaway, thank you for coming. Let me start by saying how impressed we and the guardian council are with your test results. You have successfully graduated from St. Vladimir's Academy with excellent grades considering your absence from your classes for first two years and then six weeks not long after your return." Said Alberta.

I sat silently, hands folded in my lap waiting for the bad news. I had been expecting to be told that I couldn't guard Lissa but even so, hearing it out loud was something completely different.

Alberta continued.

"The Guardian council has sent through your posting notice." She paused looking at Lissa then me again. "You have been assigned to the royal court as one of Queen Tatiana's personal guards."

I just sat there looking at Alberta, stunned.

"What?" Lissa damn near yelled at Alberta.

"Please Miss Dragomir; this decision is above our heads." Alberta said rising out of her chair.

"Oh I don't think so." Lissa started. But I could feel her starting to use compulsion again so I stood up and put my hand on her arm.

"Lissa, please. Stop. They're right, they didn't make this decision." I inflected my words, praying she would take the hint and stop with the compulsion. If she tried to get these three to overturn my posting, it could mean more trouble, someone might think that two dutiful guardians and a principal trying to overturn a guardian council decision is a bit suspicious and try to find out why it happened.

Lissa looked at me and I could see on her face as well as read in her mind that she got it. But I was also getting her anger. She was furious that this could happen. I was supposed to be her guardian, not that witch of a queens'.

"Lissa please, calm down."

"How can _you_ be so calm?" She asked, now dejected. Now she was think that I didn't want to guard her anymore and that was why I was so calm. Yeah right.

I adopted a calming tone.

"Liss, I do want to guard you," I said before her feelings could really take hold in her mind. "But, I've screwed up too much, first taking you from here and then dropping out. They were never going to let me guard you after that."

Alberta moved over to us then.

"Rose is being afforded a great honour Vasalissa. I was told that the queen asked specifically for Rose when she heard how well she had done in her final test." Alberta was looking softly at Lissa.

I looked at Lissa too hoping she wouldn't make any more fuss. I could deal with this as long as Lissa kept calm.

Lissa looked back at me. Even if I couldn't read her thoughts I'd know what she was thinking. She was pissed and she was going to find a way to fix this. She would find a way to make Tatiana agree to me being her guardian again.

Lissa stood suddenly and strode toward the door, when she reached it she turned her head back toward us.

"I am not happy." She informed us with a sneer.

The door slammed after her.


	3. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I sat staring at Alberta, Stan and Kirova for what seem like an eternity.

The idea of big posted to the royal court, let alone being one of the queen's personal guards was just too much to digest.

"Miss Hathaway." Alberta started when no one else spoke. "Do you understand your posting?" She seemed to be worried by my lack of outburst. The old Rose Hathaway, the per-hunting Dimitri Rose would have been the one jumping up and down at this news, not Lissa.

I nodded and stood.

"Thank you, I will go and finish packing my things and be ready to leave in an hour." I said moving toward the door.

As I shut the door to the office, whispers broke out on both sides of it. No doubt my teachers where finding it hard to believe my lack of reaction. And from the sounds of the whispers in the main room, people were discussing Lissa's storm out.

Eddie tried to talk to me as I headed out, but I told him I had to pack so I could make my plane and continued on.

Walking through the campus, I slipped into Lissa's mind. She was in Adrian's room. And man was she upset. I mean I was pretty upset as well but I had been expecting the news about not guarding her since I'd got back, she hadn't. I was already done with my packing so I decided to go to Lissa.

When I reached Adrian's door I knocked and waited for him to open it.

When he came to the door and opened it, he had a drink in one hand and a smoke it the other.

The smoke from his cigarette woffed into my face and I coughed out my greeting to him as I walked in the door.

Lissa was curled up on Adrian's sofa sobbing.

I crouched down in front of her and put my arms around her as best I could.

"Lissa it's alright," I said "You'll be at court too. So we won't be apart that much." I didn't know if that was entirely true, between my shifts and her classes it might be a little difficult.

Lissa just kept sobbing. Shit, what could I do to make her feel better?

"So, I hear great aunt Tatiana is sticking her nose into things again." Adrian spoke from the chair next to the sofa.

I just nodded.

"Well, it's no great surprise is it? I mean you have pissed her off no end, and I'm sure she's heard about you and me."

Crap. She probably had I didn't even think about that. She just wanted me under her nose so she could control me.

Finally my anger stated to boil with that thought. I stood up and started pacing. But with every step I took I started to calm down.

It suddenly occurred to me that I was taking this entire pretty well, especially, given the fact that Lissa's darkness was still jumping into me. With that I looked down at my hand. The healing pinky ring Lissa gave to me before the trials was still on my hand. What do you know, this one was actually working.

I focused on that and told Lissa it was making a difference in hope that it would ease for mood.

"You mean I actually got it right?" Lissa asked when I told her.

"Yeah, I mean I think so. It's like I know I'm upset about my posting but well I can rationalise it better."

Lissa sat up and looked at me. Her face was still wet from her tears, but she was starting to get a little shine back into her eyes.

"Well, I guess that's just another thing I'll have to learn from you while we're at court." Adrian spoke up.

I turned to look at him. Yeah, were dating but in amongst all my training and study and now the posting drama. I hadn't even considered what Adrian would be doing.

"Come now my little dhampir, you didn't really think I was going to let you escape me now I have you?" He put on his crooked smile. I have to admit I'm a sucker for a good smile. And Adrian's while not quite as good as Dimitri's, it was still cute.

I grinned back at him. "I didn't think you'd want to be that close to your Aunty, you must really like me." I was being cheeky and he knew it, but something changed in Adrian's eyes. The love he felt for me shone through. I looked away unable to give the same back to him.

Lissa saved me from any uncomfortable silence.

"Wow, Adrian. That's cool. We can use the rest of summer break practicing!" Lissa, I could tell was trying to sound happy. I guess the fact that my boyfriend would be coming with us and not Christian, wasn't making her feel any better.

I slipped into her head. She was way better at blocking her emotions these days. But I could still feel her like I was feeling everything first hand.

Lissa hand bumped into Christian right after she had left the guardian building. He hadn't asked her if she was alright, seeing as she had tears running down her face she guessed he could already tell. But what had really got Lissa was that when she had tried to talk to him he just kept walking.

Christian had accepted Lissa continual apologies, but still couldn't bring himself to move past it. He had told me that no matter what Avery had done to make Lissa do the things she did, it still hurt.

I just hope that someday he can let it go. Lissa loves him so much, even the sarcastic irritating bits. She would never be complete without him.

"Liss, I'm sorry about everything," I started. "This is entirely my fault . . . . . "

"It's fine, you had to do what you did, I guess we'll just deal with things as best we can from here, right?"

This was my Lissa, putting on a brave face and through the bond I could feel her faith in me, that if anyone could make this situation work it was me.

I smiled at her. "Yeah."

Then I turned to Adrian and then back to Lissa. "So, when are you two getting out of here then?"

Adrian smiled again. "That would be whenever you are little Dhampir." I looked at him puzzled. "We are leaving on the same jet as you. Please save your praise." He said making a sweeping bow. "I know I'm wonderful.

Lissa and I laughed then. Trust Adrian to make a bad situation good.

I exited Adrian's room then after quickly telling both of them I would meet them at the car. I still had to go and pick up my bags from my room.

About halfway to the novice dorm I saw Christian.

"Hey." I said falling into step with him.

"Hey, I thought you'd be gone by now." He replied.

"Yeah, I'm just off to get my bags, and then a car is taking us to the air strip."

"Oh, I guess Lissa is going with you then, I mean I heard that you haven't been posted to her." Christian looked kind of sad about the last part.

"Thanks for your concern Ozera." I chimed at him.

He just nodded, so far from his normal self I stopped in my tracks and grabbed his arm pulling him to a stop as well.

"Look, Christian. You know she wants you back. You know she's sorry. And even I can see you're as miserable as she is. Why can you just suck it up and get back together." I was looking him dead in the eye; I need to make him come around.

"Rose, stop." He said moving out from my hold. "You can't fix this; it's not just about before. It's about the future. You and I both know Lissa will be queen some day. I don't think I'd be good for her, I mean I'm infamous and so is my family. She needs someone with a good reputation from a good family." Christian looked at the ground.

"Oh come on. You don't really believe that. Your great for her, you keep her grounded. And with me not being there all the time she needs someone around her she can trust implicitly. Who better to do that than the guy she loves?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No, Rose, I can't."

He started to work off then, he made me so mad. All I could think was that love had been ripped away from me and here he was throwing it away.

But as he walked further away from me I could see his sadness in his body language and didn't have the heart to yell some obscenities at him like I wanted to.

When Christian rounded the corner I continued my walk to my room.

As I walked the halls of my dorm for the last time I remembered all the parties I had been to here and other good times. And then, of course, all the bad times, like the strigoi attack. Like when Mrs Karp told me to take Lissa away. I had spent basically my whole life at the academy, and I've got to say this was kind of sad.


End file.
